Human Lovers Club
by TallysGreatestFan
Summary: A rather playful conversation between G'Kar and Delenn about their unusual partner preferences turns into a gravely dialog about their species resentments concerning this.


,,You know what, Delenn?", said G'Kar smugly, as they waited for the rest of the diplomatic personal to appear, ,,You made a very good choice in choosing human lovers."

For a moment, Delenn was a bit startled by his sudden joviality after the gravely talk they had before. Then she grinned back and responded with a playfully superior tone: ,,I do."

,,They have not only an fascinating view on the world, so… new, they are also such beautiful creatures. Their hair… It feels smooth and soft at the same time, yet nevertheless harder than most animal's fur. An amazing sensation to feel it brush over ones skin…"

Delenn nodded.

,,And their skin is extraordinarily soft, isn't it?"

She nodded again and said nothing, but just let herself drawn in the beautiful associations his words gave her.

,,I found your choice in partners rather interesting.", still grinning, G'Kar turned to her. ,,How did it fit?"

For a moment Delenn thought he would refer to character differences and issues she didn't want to think about now, then she understood. Was this already to intimate to talk about with anybody else than a lover? But he had made himself vulnerable like this with the things he said before, so it would be disrespectful to do not the same.

,,It fits… surprisingly well."

G'Kar made a deep, throaty laugh and grinned dirtily.

,,Now how is it for you?", she returned his question. After a far to detailed description of various species reproductive organs and their sex practices that embarrassed even her, who had spent, sexually frustrated as she was in her lonely days, far to much time doing all kind of ,,research" about humans , she regretted her question.

,,I'm afraid I can't keep up with your number of lovers form other species.", she interrupted his tale, ,,I had only two, in fact."

,,Sinclair?"

,,Sinclair."

He grinned again. ,,So you _did_ manage to bone him eventually."

The memory sent a shot of arousal trough her, but she didn't let it show: ,,This is a long, complicated story I don't want to bore you with, G'Kar.", she avoided his question. ,,And excuse me, but how did you actually know?"

,,Delenn", he laughed even more, ,,it very was obvious that you were attracted to him."

,,I never showed it so extreme!", she was indignant.

,,Like that one time you ate this red fruit deliberately slowly at the rebirth ceremony? You licked your fingers tempting, closed your eyes and as you were finished eating it you let your lips half open…The only thing that missed was that you didn't rock your hips back and forth in his direction. I was rather… _distracted_ during the ceremony but even I recognized this. Or as he hold this speech to the league of non-aliened worlds and you gazed to his butt every few seconds."

,,We Minbari would never do anything so improper like staring to the behind of another person!"

,,Oh, in that case you were only reading a very long text written on the backside of his uniform trousers."

She smiled slyly: ,,I warn you, my gravity rings are still hidden somewhere in my embassy."

,,Then I will run away screaming with fear as soon as this meeting is over."

This time, she bursted into laugh and he joined her soon.

,,Now, how about extending your interest to other species?", his smile was silly and seductive at the same time: ,,Lets say, for example… Narn?"

She let her gaze wander all over him deliberately slowly. ,,Now that I know that much about your species anatomy, I'm aware that it would be possible. But forgive me, I'd rather stick with humans. They are already complicated enough."

,,Too bad."

,,We should incorporate an Ambassadorial Human Lovers Club, actually, you and I", he said after a short pause.

Suddenly she didn't feel after playful conversation and slight flirting anymore.

,,Maybe this would be in truth a good idea."

He stared at her, just as sober as she was after he saw her expression. She breathed in deeply and braced herself for what she would say. Strange, that it hurt so much even now, almost four years after her transformation and six after she finally had chosen to accept that she could be in love with people who weren't Minbari.

,,For the most time of my live I didn't even believe I could feel this way, for it seemed so pervert. So wrong.", she hadn't told anyone except her closest friends about this. But somehow it seemed just right that he should know it too. ,,When somebody isn't Minbari, how could one love or even just lust after them? They don't belong to us, and union is everything for us. They are alien. It would be like loving an animal. It was so strange for them that they talked about it like it would be impossible, not even like it would be disgusting, since this would mean that any Minbari could actually feel this way, but like a joke. They laughed and thought that I was joking as I said I found a fictive non-minbari character attractive once. I was so disgusted by my own desires. And for the most time of my live I found all ways of explanations why I didn't really feel like this. Even after I realized that we are all people of the same universe, and after I worked to unite all species."

,,I am sorry."

,,Did you ever had problems accepting it? For all I know, the Narn aren't nearly as xenophobic as the Minbari are, yet there are rumors about your fondness of human woman, and they don't tell this like it would be a good trait."

,,At my early years at the Kha'Ri my political opponents tried to damage my career with rumors like this. It didn't work, for I didn't act like this would be any important revelations at all. After years of Centauri literally trying to kill me and several tried assassinations, some rumors couldn't hurt me. They shouldn't care about my private live, they should care about my political actions."

,,That's exactly how the Minbari think about such private matters. Well, except for when these private actions dishonor them from their point of view."

,,It wasn't seen as any worse than just a weird habit. Something to make fun of, but not nearly important enough to truly affecting my political career. Now, where the hell is this damn Centauri?", but he did say the latter not really angry, but rather amicably, almost fondly. Interesting, how their former enmity had turned to such a close friendship. Almost as if her dream of a bridge between all peoples could in fact come true.

,,So there aren't any real resentments concerning interspecies relationships for the Narn?" It was hard for her to imagine a society like this. Being Minbari, part of one people, serving this one people, was such an integral part of her own species, she couldn't imagine how anybody could not think like this and still have an identity as citzen of their species at all.

,,Of course there are. So much about who we are now was influenced by other species. It is awful to admit, but without the Centauri occupation we wouldn't even be a space faring race. They destroyed most of our social systems and culture, and it is hard to distinguish between which part of our society is simply a cause of the occupation and what is truly us. Under this circumstances, interspecies relationships sometimes almost feel like betraying our people. In a society so damaged this kind of influences seem threatening."

Delenn tried to imagine to live in a people that lost so much about itself, and failed once again. She wanted to say how sorry she felt – especially after her silence had lead to oppression trough the Centauri once more – but pity would have only felt humiliating to G'Kar, and so she kept silent.

,,It is private live, tough. It isn't forbidden by the law, and therefore one can't do that much against it."

,,For the Minbari, such a relationship would concern the whole community, since it is something that threatens our unity. We don't distinguish between political and private as you or the humans seem to do. Everybody of us serves the community, so it begins with every single person. Everything in our lives is structured, to uphold this union, and so our clan leaders even can decide if we are allowed to continue longer-lasting relationships, or if they would threaten this. Therefore a change in our society that includes non-Minbari-people into these structures is so important."

,,The Narn would see control like this as dictatorial."

,,Probably.", she still had problems with the concept of democracy. Surely, she valued freedom, she had even fought for it and hoped the Interstellar Alliance would bring more freedom for all kinds of interactions between different species, but a democratic rule… it seemed to chaotic and random.

,,After the Civil War there is no way of denying that we changed, and that we have to change. But the Minbari depend on structure, traditions and rules that will always remain the same, so how can we even change?"

,,Your species opened up itself to the universe. You are even part of the interstellar alliance."

,,Yes.", she smiled, and remembered how hard she had fought at her time as Satai to open upher people to the universe, and how surreal it still seemed that they really came that far, ,,I dreamed so long about this, but a part of me always said it would never came true. But now it did."

,,People embrace the change. All those Narn reading my book."

,,All the Minbari now seeking knowledge and experience in the rest of the universe, for they would never be fully able to understand themselves if they know only such a tiny part of the universe."

,,Even though to many of these Narn concentrate to much on me as a person and to less on the ideas I wrote down.", there was a hint of a deeper pain in his voice.

,,I… understand this. There are already people on Mibar saying my name like Valens, and… I simple don't think people should worship a person that much, rather than what they did. And… I'm not a person one should worship at all.", she could finish, only realizing how dangerous this dialog had become as the words had already left her mouth.

,,And then there are the diplomatic difficulties and the attacks on Alliance-Ships, but I've been a politician for to long to believe there wouldn't be any problems.", she finished fast.

,,How does it feel for you, to see this project threatened like this? This is so much your achivement, your dream."

,,It does hurt, yet I am so excited this really exists, that I hardly feel it at all. It's marvelous. So many species, peaceful allied… as if the universe had finally become one. It's even a miracle that we two are talking like this, if one thinks longer about it. I am sure we will overcome this problems. I won't let them destroy my Alliance!"

G'Kar seemed almost proud: ,,Oh, I hadn't expected anything less from the woman who made it to her purpose to unite the humans and the Minbari, who lead us at the Shadow War and who sent the First Ones away."

And so they turned to the other waiting diplomats to shape the brave new world she had created.

A/N: This was orignially a scene from the first part of my Happier-End-AU aka ,,Deconstruction of a Perfect Love/Illusion" in which they also talk about Delenns serious relationship issues, but as I wrote this down, I decided that I would write it so that it could also take place in the canonical Universe.

G'Kar is one of the characters I would have wished we had seen Delenn interacting with more, but then, _all_ of her personal relationships except for high-handed Delenn/Sheridan and maybe, but only maybe her friendship/whatever with Lennier are extremly underexplored. She and G'Kar could definitly have some interesting deep philosopic talks and they are also similiar in some other points. And since they both have a thing for human partners, it only seemed fitting that they would talk about it at some point


End file.
